Teenage Memories
by KayleyWinchester
Summary: AU - Stydia. She's been in love with him since before she can remember, and he doesn't even know she exists. One day that all changes, but what will happen when she uncovers his secret? And will she tell him about hers? M rated chapters will come later on. (Slight personality changes.)
1. Invisible

"Do I have to go?" she moaned.

Allison turned to her, shocked, "Of course you do Lydia, it's PROM!" She threw her hands in the air before reaching out and clasping her friends arms, "It's a rite of passage, it's practically the law that you have to attend your senior prom."

Lydia couldn't help but smile at her best friends over exaggeration, "It is not!" she retorted, "and besides," she shrugged and her smile faded, "I don't have anyone to go with."

Allison sighed and let go of her, "Then we'll go as girl dates, no guys what so ever."

"Oh like you'll be able to stick to that," she grinned, "how many times have you already been asked?"

"Three." Lydia looked at her with scepticism, "Okay, five." she relinquished, "But I haven't said yes to any of them. I don't want to go with just _some guy,_ I want to go with _the guy_. And if I can't go with him, then I want to enjoy what will hopefully be one of the best nights of my teenage life with my best friend." She took Lydia's hands in hers, "You."

Lydia took back her hands and crossed her arms, "So I'm the backup plan?" She said with a hint of a smile, she couldn't be mad at Allison for even a second, and Allison knew that. "And besides," she continued, "I have two months. _I_ could easily find a guy in that time."

"Oh come on." Allison laughed, "You know I don't mean it like that and you definitely know I have absolutely no chance of going to prom with the guy I want to go with. Neither of us do."

Lydia knew exactly what she meant; the two hottest guys in school would never even talk to them, let alone go to prom with them. She grinned however, "But there's no harm in dreaming."

With that the bell rang and she grimaced. She reached out and grabbed Allison's hand, "Come on, we don't wanna be late. _Again_. You know how pissed coach was last time."

Allison laughed as Lydia dragged her down the hall towards their next class. "That was unavoidable. I…"

"Unavoidable?" Lydia grinned and shook her head, she stopped and turned to look at Allison, "Making out with Isaac Lahey in the boys locker room was 'unavoidable." She scoffed, "Right. Do you know how many girls he's likely to have had in there? And not just making out either, uhh." She shuddered.

She turned away from Allison and froze. Walking down the hallway towards them was the lacrosse team, just back from practice and looking hot as hell. But her focus was on one in particular, as was Allison's. The co-captains of the team, and the hottest guys in school.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked towards her, but she knew it was just her imagination. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. And when he smiled, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

"You're staring," came a voice from behind her, "again." She squeaked and whirled around to find Mason leaning against one of the lockers, he grinned.

"Damn it Mason, I told you not to sneak up on me like that." She playfully punched his arm as he broke down laughing. "And I was _not_ staring." She felt her face go red as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You most definitely were." He pushed off the locker and reached out to put his arm around her shoulders, "But don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed, except, you know, the entire lacrosse team."

She looked back over her shoulder and realised that the corridor was now empty, the lacrosse team having filed into the boy's locker room just down the hall. She sighed and turned her head to look at Mason, "On the bright side, at least he noticed me. Right?"

"Sorry to crush your dreams, but I highly doubt it." Allison chimed in from behind her, "We are just another two high school girls with crushes on the lacrosse team." She placed her hand on Lydia's arm comfortingly, "We might as well be invisible."

Lydia turned to Allison, shrugging off Mason's arm, "Says the girl who's made out with one of the hottest guys on the lacrosse team. I think you're a little less invisible than me."

Allison laughed and wrapped an arm around Lydia, "Okay I deserved that. But that was one time and then I found out what kind of guy he really was." She pulled Lydia forward towards their next class, "The kind of guy that will get with any girl he can purely for bragging rights."

"Bragging rights." Lydia couldn't suppress a laugh, "So what are most guys in it for? Back massages and babies."

"They don't intentionally sign up for those things, but they kind of come as part of the package, if you're the right kind of guy."Allison turned her head and winked at her.

They turned the corner and headed into economics. She and Allison took their seats on the row one from the back, most people were already here but a few were still MIA. She watched the stragglers file in through the door. Just as she thought the last ones had arrived, Scott and Stiles sauntered in laughing at something one of them had probably said.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Coach Finstock called, his voice dripping sarcasm. "McCall, Stilinski, take a seat. TODAY!" He shouted as they lingered in the doorway. Scott thumped Stiles on the back and they made their way to the only two remaining seats in the classroom, which just so happened to be the ones directly behind her and Allison. She stared straight ahead at coach and tried to keep her heartbeat low.

It didn't work.

As soon as she heard him sit behind her she couldn't concentrate on anything other than his steady breathing. He was just inches away from her and she knew if she turned around he would be within reaching distance. She clasped her hands if front of her and kept her eyes on the blackboard. Coach was writing on it about some assignment he had planned for them.

As he finished writing he turned around and spoke up, "This assignment is to be done by next week, and you'll be working in pairs." Lydia turned to look at Allison, but before she could say anything, Coach continued, "You won't be picking your own partners however. Rows one and three turn around, say hello to your partner for this assignment." Lydia froze and she swore she could have had a heart attack there and then if it hadn't been for Allison's hand on her shouder.

For the next week, she was going to be working with the boy she'd been in love with for more than ten years, the boy who didn't even know she existed. Until now. She swivelled in her chair and took a deep breathe, it was now or never. She steadied her heart and held out her hand, "Lydia. I guess we're going to be assignment buddies for the next week."

He smiled at her and she caught her breathe, "Stiles, but I'm guessing you probably already knew that." He took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Lydia, and it does look that way doesn't it."


	2. HELP (Girl Time)

**_A few hours later, after school. Mostly a filler with a crucial part in the middle._**

. .

"Could you give me a hand here please Allison?" Allison looked up from the math homework she'd been doing for the past hour to see her best friend juggling a massive pile of food as well as two bottles of soda.

Allison jumped up off of Lydia's bed and dashed over to help her friend. Taking several of the precariously balanced items off her, as well as one of the bottles. She dumped all the food on her bed and proceeded to open up her bottle of soda, taking a chug before laughing at Lydia, "And just how much food do you think we'll need?" She asked, rummaging through the pile of chips, pastries and other assorted snack items. "There's only two of us and you've brought enough to feed a small army."

"It's always good to be prepared, and besides," she shrugged, "we may want a midnight snack later on."

"I take it I'm staying the night?" Allison sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a bag of chips, she popped it open with a bang, which mad Lydia jump, and starting munching them wholeheartedly.

"You're mom said it was fine, and besides," she sat down next to Allison, "I could really use some girl time."

Allison turned to her, her hand frozen halfway to her mouth, "Is this about what happened in econ today?"

"Of course, we've both been paired with guys of our dreams." She put her head in her hands, "This is going to be a disaster, I am never going to get any of the work done with him around."

Allison dropped the chip back in the packet and set it down behind her. "It's not going to be a disaster, and don't forget, I'm in exactly the same boat. We just have to buckle down and bear it for a week, just until this project is over and done with, okay?"

Lydia looked up at her friend, she always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

. .

Lydia woke up screaming. Not a normal scream, even for a nightmare, but a scream that could burst your eardrums and wake the dead.

Allison was used to it. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Lydia. Trying to comfort her friend as best she could. But she knew how this went. The scream just had to be let out, it was uncontrollable.

When it finally ended, Lydia collapsed backwards onto the bed, tears staining her cheeks. The scream always made her cry. Ever since they had started when she was 5.

 _Her mother had taken her to see multiple specialists and they'd always told her the same thing. It's was a kids way of dealing with a bad dream, some kids just screamed louder than others._

 _As she had gotten older they had been harder to will away as childish nightmares. Lydia had almost gone crazy thinking she was crazy until her grandmother had finally told her the truth when she 15._

 _There were things in this world that most people only believed existed in myths and legends and fairytales. The monsters that were whispered about around campfires and the ones you never spoke of at all._

 _Her grandmother had explained to her what she was, and that she herself was one aswell. It had however skipped past her mother. She explained the powers she had and how to harness them, how she could use them to protect herself. That the scream wasn't just a scream, it was a warning. An omen._

 _She was a banshee. A wailing woman. A harbinger of death._

 _And the scream was her weapon._

. .

The next morning dawned bright but cool. Lydia showered first and got dressed whilst Allison took her turn. She was all but ready to go when Allison finally walked back into her bedroom wrapped in just a towel. She studied Lydia's outfit, "Seriously Lydia, you need a total wardrobe overhaul, do you even own anything vaguely sexy?"

"What's wrong with it?" She looked down at what she was wearing, her mom would call them clothes for comfort.

Allison laughed, "It looks like my grandma threw her wardrobe at you." She flung open Lydia's wardrobe and rummaged around inside, pulling out a pair of pale pink/beige skinny jeans which she'd forgotten she even owned, a white lace vest top and a denim jacket. She threw them at Lydia who caught it all easily "Do you own any heels?" Allison asked. "Ah here we are." She knelt down and pulled a pair of cream ankle boots with a good three inch heel and laces up the front. She looked over at Lydia, "Why do you never were any of this?" Placing the heels in front of Lydia. "Now get changed and let's see how you look."

"Fine." Lydia gathered up the clothes and the shoes and dumped it all on the bed. She stripped off what she was wearing and slipped on the clothes Allison had fished out for her, including the heels that she wasn't even convinced she could walk in.

"Okay, how do I look?" Allison turned to look at Lydia and put her hand over her mouth. She shrugged and threw her hands out the side, "My work here is done."

"That means I look good right?" She looked down at the shoes, "Though I'm not convinced I can walk in these, let alone drive to school in them."

"You look fantastic, and don't worry, I'll drive." She looked down at the shoes, "Just keep walking around in them whilst I finish getting ready. See how you do."

She walked laps of her room in the heels and kept almost stumbling over her own feet. Allison was watching her intently while she got dressed.

"Okay, okay, it physically hurts me when you walk like that." She stood up, her own shoes similar to Lydia's, only in black and with buckles instead of laces. "Watch me." She practically glided around the room as she showed Lydia how to walk properly in heels. "Don't slouch, and don't try to hold you hands out for balance, you look like a demented fledgling. Keep your head up and your shoulders back. Core balance is key. And don't think about the fact that they're heels, walk in them like you'd walk in any other shoe." She helped Lydia get her posture right, "Now try."

Lydia once again walked laps of her room, taking into account all the points Allison had made. After a few laps, Allison was practically jumping up down and clapping her hands. "Perfect, I think you're ready." She smiled and picked up her bag, "Time for school."

Lydia grabbed her bag off the back of the chair, yet another thing Allison had picked out for her, and glanced in the mirror on the way out of her bedroom. She looked like a completely different person.

As Allison drove to school, Lydia shifted in her seat awkwardly. What the hell was she doing, she never dressed like this, never. So why had she let Allison talk her into it?

As they pulled into the high school parking lot Lydia froze, "I can't do this."

"Of course you can, you look hot. Own that and nothing can go wrong." Allison said as she stepped out of the car. Followed shortly by Lydia, who took a few deep breaths before walking around the car to Allison.

She began to walk towards the school, remembering everything Allison had taught he just twenty minutes ago. "Wait." Allison called from behind her. She stopped and turned to look at her best friend. Alison strode across all of the two steps Lydia had managed to take and reached up to pull her hair out of it's bun, letting it fall around Lydia's face in waves. She fluffed it out with her hands and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She nodded, "Perfect." She turned away from her and faced toe school, "Ready to show off your new look?"

"Not in a million years." Lydia replied, "Let's go."


	3. Cute or Clumsy?

The two girls pushed open the front of the school and stepped inside. Lydia looked down at the floor but Allison gently elbowed her and whispered, "Head up. Own it."

She took a breath and lifted her head, only to find that no-one was staring at them. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She couldn't tell, and she was actually kind of disappointed, which surprised her. For all he nervousness, she'd kinda wanted people to notice her today. She stood up as straight as she could as a thought hit her. She'd always wanted to fit in and this was her chance. Her chance to 'own it', as Allison had said.

She stepped away from Allison and strutted down the centre of the hall, one hand on the strap of her bag, the other on her hip, trying her best to look like one of those models she'd seen strutting down a catwalk. She thought she probably looked ridiculous, until she realised that it was having the desired effect.

There were whispers coming from all around her of, 'Who's she?' and 'New Girl?" and 'Look at _her.'_ And then the boys chimed in, from all around her erupted wolf whistles, cat calls and exclamations of 'Damn.' Maybe it had worked a little too well, she could feel herself blushing.

She reached the end of the hall and spun around to survey the scene, managing to stay upright, she was doing well in these heels. As she faced back the way she had come, everyone who had watched her walk past, quickly turned away and pretended to be deep in conversation with their friends or buried in their locker looking for something. She caught Allison's eye and smiled, so this was what it felt like to be _that_ girl.

Allison looked shocked and it seemed to take her a minute to adjust to what had just happened, before she could move. She quickly and quietly made her way over to Lydia, a few people looked over their shoulders to see who was passing, but nothing compared to the reaction Lydia had gotten. Allison had always dressed this way, this was an ordinary day for her.

"That was incredible, Lydia." Allison exclaimed as she reached her friend, "Though I think most of them thought you where some new girl, no one recognised you."

"That's because up until now, I've been invisible." Lydia retorted, "Most people don't know what I looked like before, so why would they recognise me now?" This," she gestured at the outfit, "was an amazing idea. You are fantastic."

She turned on her heels to continue down the hallway, and ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled backwards and fell, landing squarely on her butt and grimacing. 'Please say nobody saw that.' She thought.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice from above her, and she knew instantly who it was that she had run into. She'd know his voice anywhere. She looked up at him and felt the blood rush to her face. Why, of all people, did it have to be Stiles? He held his hand out to her and she just stared at it until she realised he was offering her a hand up. She reached out to take it, but as soon as their fingers brushed, a spark seemed to fly between their hands.

"Ow." She exclaimed, pulling her hand back quickly as did he. Allison knelt down and helped her to her feet. Lydia shook her hand and looked up at Stiles, "You gave me an electric shock."

He let out a small chuckle and smiled at her, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Allison still had hold of her, she may have fainted. "Some may say it was the other way around." He replied.

Sho couldn't help but smile back at him. He may have been a smartass, but it was one of the many things she loved about him. "Oh really?" she retorted, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, won't we?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "I guess so."

The bell rang from behind her, making her jump. That was her cue. "Well, we'd better get to class." She grabbed Allison's hand and stepped around Stiles, heading towards history. She hadn't got far down the hall when he called after her.

"Lydia." He had recognised her, even when everyone else hadn't. She stopped in her tracks and spun to look at him. "Yeah." She said, far too quickly. She blushed and he smiled at her again, noticing her pink cheeks. "We still for on after school?"

After school, what was he talking about? He could see the confusion on her face. "The econ project, we said we start work on it today." Oh right, they were supposed to be meeting up to get that stupid project started.

"Oh uh, right, the project." she stammered, "Umm...yeah, sure. Library, three o'clock." She looked to Allison then back to him, "I'll see you there."

"See you there." He repeated. He turned away from them and strode off down the hall.

Lydia swung around to look at Allison, "Shit, I totally forgot about that." Allison smiled at her encouragingly, "You'll be fine. It's not like it's a date, it's purely for academic purposes."

"I know, but…"

"It's still him." Allison finished. Lydia sighed, "Yeah." Allison put her hands on her friend's shoulder, "See it as an opportunity." She continued, "Maybe this is your chance to let him get to know you. Fortune favours the brave after all."

Lydia smiled at her, "Well, let's just get the day over with first. And then I'll see how brave I'm feeling later." She shrugged off Allison's hands and turned to walk to class, Allison following behind her.

The rest of the day passed without incident, other than the fact that she seemed to be the talk of the school. With everyone sneaking glances at her and whispering. As soon as someone had recognised her, it had travelled around the wildfire. Now everyone seemed to be trying to convince themselves that it really was her.

When three o'clock arrived she said goodbye to Allison and made her way to the library. She couldn't see Stiles anywhere so she decided to fetch some books she thought might help them. As she gathered some books she tried convincing herself that he probably wasn't coming and that she'd have to get this project started on her own. But from years of watching him, she knew how smart he really was, even if he pretended otherwise. And she had a feeling he wouldn't let her down.

She plucked the last book from the shelf and made her way out of the stacks. And for the second time that day, walked straight in Stiles. Once again she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt, this time however, the books she was carrying went everywhere. 'Not again.' She thought. Why did this keep happening to her?

She looked up at him as he held his hand out to her. He smiled down at her and said, "We've got to stop running into each other like this." This time when she took his hand, a spark shot through her, but not like it had earlier. It wasn't an electric shot spark, it was something else. He helped her to her feet and she smiled back at him, "Literally." She added. At this he laughed and knelt down to retrieve the books. She bent down to help him as he stood up, and cracked their heads together, causong him to re-drop all the books.

She rocked back on her heels and clutched her forehead, "OW." She exclaimed and she heard him say the same. She opened her eyes to look at him, he had his hand to his forehead just like she did but he was also smiling.

"I know we need to put our heads together for this project," he said with a chuckle, "but I don't think they mean it literally."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well I would say that it couldn't hurt," she rubbed her forehead, "but I think we both know that's not true."

He laughed at her, "Tell me about it." He looked down at the books on the floor, then back up at her, "So on three?" He joked, pointing down to the pile of books at our feet.

"I got them." She replied, bending down to pick up the books. As she stood back up, he reached out and took them from her. She opened her mouth to tell him to argue, but before she could say anything, he spoke first, "I'll take those." He smiled at her and walked away. He placed them down on an empty table and turned back to her.

"You know, I'm not a feeble as I look." She said indignantly, walking over to him and sitting down in one of the chairs. She crossed her arms and leant forward onto the table.

He sat down opposite her and leant forward so that he was only inches away from her, "Yes, but I didn't trust you not to trip with them." He smiled at her again, "Has anyone ever told you you seem rather clumsy." She felt her face go red, she knew she was clumsy, she didn't need to be reminded. She reached for the pile of books and opened one up, hiding behind it.

He reached his hand over the top of the book and pulled it away from her face. He smiled apologetically at her over the top of it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound mean." She gently placed the book on the table and leant on it. "It's just, all the girls I know are so poised and perfect, it's actually quite nice to meet a girl who can fall over her own feet and make it look like an art form." He reached across the table and picked up one of the book's, opening it and setting it in front of him.

"I'm not sure I'd call it an art form." She laughed lightly, "More like two left feet."

"Well, whatever you want to call it," he looked up from the book he was reading, "I think It's kind of cute."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she focused on getting the project started. They sat in the library for what felt like ages, throwing around ideas and writing out a rough draft of the project.

Before she knew it, they'd finished the rough draft. She looked up at the clock, it was almost 6 o'clock. "Crap." She exclaimed. Quickly shoving everything into her bag, she stood up and picked up the books, aiming to put them all back.

"Where's the fire?" Stiles chuckled from behind her. She turned around as he stood up.

"Sorry." She apologised quickly, "I've really got to go. Mom'll kill me if I'm late for dinner." She shifted the books in her arms, "Especially since we've got guests tonight."

Stiles closed the book he'd been reading and reached to the back of the chair to retrieve his rucksack. He slung it over his shoulder and reached to take the books from her, "Let me put those back." He took them all out of her arms before she could argue, "You get home." He walked away from her and towards the stacks. She stared after him as he disappeared round a corner and for the first time in almost three hours, she finally felt like she could breath.

She took a deep breath and started towards the doors. Running her fingers through her hair she stepped outside, and suddenly remembered something. Allison had driven this morning. She hadn't thought about that. It would take her well over an hour to get home unless she could find someone to give her a lift. She glanced around the car park, it was almost empty, and she didn't recognise any of the cars that where their.

Except one.

Sat on the far side of the car park was a beaten up, ancient, powder blue jeep. And she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"I thought you were headed home?" He asked from behind her, making her jump. She spun around to face him and he smiled, "Let me guess, your ride ditched you."

"Something like that." She shrugged, "Allison drove this morning, I completely forgot. Now it looks like I'm walking home."

"Don't be ridiculous." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and she froze. He didn't seem to notice as he continued, "I can't leave you here. I mean, what if you get murdered? I'd be the last person you were seen with, making me suspect number one." He laughed at her expression, "I'm joking, Lydia. Come one, I'll take you home." He steered her towards his jeep and opened up the passenger side door for her. Shutting the door behind her, he made his way round to the driver side and climbed in himself.

Starting the engine he turned to her, "So where exactly do you live?" She gave him her address and he made his way out of the car park. She stared out of the window and just watch the world go by. She had never expected to be here, in his car.

"So," He suddenly spoke up. She turned in her seat to look at him. "Would your mom really kill you if you were late?"

She smiled, "She'd give it a good try. That's for sure." She laughed at his worried expression. "Kidding. But in all seriousness, I would be in serious trouble if I were late tonight. My dad's coming over like he does every month, not that I overly _want_ to see him." She sighed, "And this time, he's bringing the new girlfriend."

"Ooh, that sounds like trouble waiting to happen." He smiled over at her keeping his eyes on the road, "Good luck."

"Thanks." She replied, "I'm gonna need it." She recognised where they were and pointed at a house a few yards ahead, "Just up here, just after that street light." He pulled up her driveway and slipped the jeep into park. "Here we are then."

"Thank you for the ride." She reached for the door handle, but it was stuck. Stiles noticed her struggling with the door and leant over her. She sucked in her breath as he grabbed hold of the handle, and she couldn't help but realise just how great he smelt; leather and sweat, mixed with a hint of coconut. "Sorry, it does that, you just have to really," He pulled hard on the handle, "yank it. You know." The door swung open and he leant away from her. She slowly let the breath out of her lungs and climbed out of the jeep.

She turned back to him and smiled, "Thank you again for the ride, Stiles

"Anytime, Lydia." He smiled back at her, "I'm happy to help."

She backed up a step and went to close the door, when he called for her. "Oh, Lydia."

"Yeah?" She popped her head back inside the jeep.

He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stand up at awkward angle. Which she had to admit, made him even hotter. "Scott and I are throwing a party next friday, how would you feel about coming?"

She was taken aback slightly by this, she'd never been invited to a party before, and especially not one hosted by the lacrosse captains. She really want one for parties normally, but maybe this was her chance. "Sure." She replied with a smile, "I'd love to."

It was his turn to look shocked, maybe he hadn't expected her to say yes. She didn't even really know why she'd said it herself. "Oh...uh...great." He stammered. She had never seen him so flustered before.

"So where is it exactly?" She enquired, "I mean, I can't go to a party if I don't know where it is."

"Right." He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribing an address down on it he anded it to Lydia. "Here. You can be there anywhen after eight." She took the paper from him and glanced at the address, she didn't know where it was, but she was sure she could google it.

She stuffed the paper into the back pocket of her jeans and smiled up at him. "Thanks." She stepped back and put her hand on the door, "So I'll see you Monday? Get this project finished."

He smiled at her and a nodded, "Sure. See you Monday, Lydia." She shut the door as he put the car in reverse, backing it out of the drive and waving to Lydia before speeding off. She waved after him, and couldn't stop, even after he was long gone.

Just as she put her hand down, her mom called her from the porch, "Lydia, where the hell have you been?" She turned to see her mom at the top of the porch steps, arms crossed and a furious expression on her face. She rolled her eyes and started up the drive to the front door.

She reached the bottom of the porch steps and looked up at her mom. She sighed, "It's fine mom, I've been at school working on this project for econ." She climbed the steps and came face to face with her mom, "I just lost track of time, that was all. I'm sorry."

Her mother seemed relieved by this answer, but wasn't entirely satisfied, "And who exactly was that, that just dropped you off?"

"Just my partner for this project mom." She shrugged, "Allison drove us in this morning and and she went straight home after school, so Stiles gave me a lift."

"Stiles?" Her mom asked. "Stilinski, as in the sheriff's son?"

"Yes mom, the sheriff's son. Is there something wrong with that? Cause I didn't exactly get to chose who I worked with on this." She stepped around her mom and in to the house, heading straight up to her room. She heard her mom call out as she shut her bedroom door, "Just be careful, okay honey. That boy is trouble, and boys like him tend to leave a trail of broken hearts behind them."


End file.
